<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feisty is the One Called Feng by Thiocyanate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645655">Feisty is the One Called Feng</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate'>Thiocyanate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Consensual, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Role Reversal, Spanking, Trials, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feng *finds* a remote control vibrator and convinces Danny to wear it during a trial. When he does poorly due to his...distracted state, Feng punishes him.</p><p>Aka Danny gets spanked and topped by a<br/>g a m e r.</p><p>Oh yeah. Sub!Danny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Feng Min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feisty is the One Called Feng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Danny” Feng cooed “I have a surprise for you”</p><p>“Better be good” Danny laughed, sauntering over.</p><p>“Is that a...vibrator?” Danny asked “how…?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it” Feng replied, grinning “but there’s more”</p><p>“I’m listening”</p><p>“It’s remote controlled, and due to the Entity’s weird time and space manipulation or whatever the fuck it is...it should have an unlimited range”</p><p>“Shit Feng” Danny said, voice low and husky “when do we try it?”</p><p>“Well Danny” Feng chuckled “I have an idea”</p><p>---</p><p>“Okay? Are you comfortable?” Feng asked</p><p>“Yeah. Feels nice. Brushing all those good places” Danny replied</p><p>“Good. Ready for your next trial?”</p><p>“Yeah” Danny breathed</p><p>“Are you going to be a good boy and kill us all?”</p><p>“Yes!” Danny replied instantly. </p><p>“And you know that you’re not supposed to come right? You have to save it for me”</p><p>“I’ll do my best” </p><p>“Well” Feng said, grabbing Danny’s jaw and yanking him towards her “you’d better hold off or you’ll regret it”</p><p>Danny nodded, face heating up under his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Dead Dawg Saloon” Danny said to himself  “I like this one”</p><p>He made his way to the top of the main building, walking onto the outer ledge to try and get a vantage point. </p><p>He saw three of the four survivors: Jake, Kate, and Feng. He briefly wondered who the fourth was, but brushed the thought away as he stalked the trio to build his power.</p><p>When he was satisfied with his progress, he made his way down the building to finish the job.</p><p>He noticed Kate working on a generator nearby and proceeded to sneak up on her. Luckily she was not paying attention, but as he crept closer, the vibrator inside of him turned on.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" he gasped, alerting Kate to his presence. </p><p>She immediately rushed away.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Sprint burst using bitch" he muttered.</p><p>"Ugh…" he groaned, temporarily losing his composure as the vibrations rippled through him. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he attempted to focus on his task. The sooner he finished his job, the sooner he could see Feng.</p><p>He tried to ignore the vibrations as he made his way towards the gallows, seeing two survivors working. The fourth survivor, Ace, and Feng.</p><p>Although he knew she was in the trial, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her. </p><p>He swallowed thickly, and he felt a twinge of jealousy as he noticed how the pair were chatting away nonchalantly. </p><p>"...and then they sent a debt collector to beat the shit out of me if I didn't pay up, but I seduced him" Ace said</p><p>"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Feng giggled. She knew Danny was watching the interaction, and played into his jealous tendencies. </p><p>"Well I don't like to brag" Ace said "but I have a few tricks up my sleeve"</p><p>"Do you now?" Feng asked, feigning interest "you'll have to show me sometime"</p><p>"Wait really?" Ace spluttered "I mean--"</p><p>He was cut off as a gloved hand yanked him off the generator.</p><p>Throwing Ace over his shoulder, he made his way towards a hook. </p><p>"If you touch her I'll fucking kill you" Danny growled </p><p>"Well sweetheart" Ace chuckled "that's not exactly a threat now is it?"</p><p>"I don't think you understand" Danny hissed as he tossed the man onto the hook "I will bring a mori every goddamn trial I see you in"</p><p>"Jealous? You know that Feng would never touch a man like you, right?"</p><p>Angry, Danny slashed Ace as he hung helplessly. Despite the pain, Ace merely laughed at him.</p><p>Danny knew that he needed to continue the trial. He needed to do well, so he left the man to hang.</p><p>He heard the generator at the gallows be finished, likely by Feng. Almost immediately after, another one sprung to life.</p><p>"Shit" Danny muttered.</p><p>"Ah! Fuck--" he gasped as the vibrations inside of him increased in intensity. His knees buckled under him, threatening to give out.</p><p>Breathing heavily, he continued the trial, now finding his condition much more distracting. </p><p>Finding Jake, he chased him off of the generator that he was working on, which had three pistons functioning, much to Danny's chagrin. </p><p>He slashed at Jake, tearing through his flesh with his knife. The boy didn't scream, and running forward with a burst of speed, he turned a corner. Danny quickly caught up but failed to see Jake. The boy was silent as ever, and his green sweater blended easily with the shrubbery.</p><p>Danny groaned in annoyance.</p><p>"Come on" he shouted "I didn't know Claudette was in this trial"</p><p>Another generator lit up in the distance. A distinct giggle was heard behind him.</p><p>"Feng" he groaned "I can't do this"</p><p>"Try harder" Feng said flatly "come on". She beckoned him over and ran. A chase. He knew what she was doing, chasing her always riled him up, but he needed pressure.</p><p>She weaved around pallets, hugging corners tightly. Her body mesmerized him.</p><p>Another generator finished. </p><p>Danny paused, turning in the direction of the roaring lights.</p><p>"Hey--!" he cried out as a pallet slammed on his head. As the pain dulled he noticed Feng vault back towards him. Although he swung, he caught nothing, as her fluid movements sped up after she vaulted.</p><p>By the time he recovered, she was long gone.</p><p>“Aww she’s going to kill me at this rate” Danny groaned to himself “I still have a chance”</p><p>One generator remained, and as he approached the closest one, he noticed Ace and Kate working. They seemed to be completely oblivious to his presence as he stalked the pair. Kate already had progress on her from earlier, and soon she was exposed.</p><p>“Shit!” she shouted and ran towards the main building. He swung at her but Ace decided to throw himself between them, tanking the hit so that Kate would have enough time to escape. Angry, he pursued Kate to the saloon, where she was able to evade him for quite some time, until he finally caught up and hit her. </p><p>“Finally you stupid shit” Danny growled “how do you always know exactly where the windows and pallets are?”</p><p>“Just a talent of mine, sweetheart” Kate said in her typical Southern drawl. </p><p>“You’re literally about to be impaled by a meathook, I don’t think you have room to speak ‘sweetheart’” Danny replied sarcastically.</p><p>The final generator was finished.</p><p>“See? You little--hey!”</p><p>Kate was gone.</p><p>“Fucking adrenaline” Danny muttered.</p><p>To make his predicament more humiliating, Jake strolled into the saloon, completely unafraid of the killer.</p><p>“You coming to see us out or what?” he asked, clicking his flashlight obnoxiously.</p><p>“Can’t you just leave?” Danny sighed</p><p>“Not as fun” Jake shrugged “easy trial, by the way”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Danny shouted, only to be met with laughter and more flashlight clicks as Jake sauntered out.</p><p>Making his way to the exit gate, he tried to remain stoic, despite the fact that he was shaking with anger and his impatience was only amplified by his arousal. </p><p>“Okay, I’m here. Leave now” Danny said “and stop clicking that!”</p><p>“Danny” Feng called out in a sing-song voice.</p><p>“What?” Danny replied “oh!” </p><p>He was not expecting her to turn up the intensity of the vibrations right in front of her fellow survivors. He fell to his knees and bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from moaning.</p><p>“What did you do Feng?” Ace asked</p><p>“I don’t know. He’s just a fucking weirdo” Feng replied</p><p>“Yeah. Fucking weirdo” Jake laughed.</p><p>The Entity was getting impatient, and so the survivors ceased their taunting and left, lest they be taken by The Entity for dallying.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Feng” Danny started before he was cut off.</p><p>“Don’t” she said sternly “I don’t want to hear it”</p><p>“It was too much, Feng...let me --” Danny pleaded</p><p>“What did I just tell you? I don’t want to hear it” Feng spat, walking up to him and jabbing her finger into his shoulder.</p><p>“Now I have to punish you” Feng huffed “come on now”</p><p>Danny followed her wordlessly to the small cabin on the edge of the MacMillan Estate. It was an old shed that Evan had allowed him to take over when he came into the fog.</p><p>“Robes off. Mask too” Feng demanded.</p><p>Danny obeyed, stripping down to his boxers.</p><p>“Lay on the bed, on your stomach. Where’s your lube?”</p><p>“In the drawer to your left”</p><p>“Got it. Now Danny, our safeword is ‘shroud’. Unless you’re going to say it, I don’t want to hear a word out of you once we start, got it?”</p><p>“Yeah” Danny answered.</p><p>“What was that?” Feng asked </p><p>“Yes ma’am” Danny quickly corrected.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Now stay still. I’m going to spank you”</p><p>Feng proceeded to peel his boxers off, holding them up and admiring how worked up he had gotten throughout the trial with her.</p><p>“Look at how damp these are. Somebody’s excited”</p><p>Without warning, Feng brought her palm down, smacking against Danny’s flesh.<br/>
Danny gasped at the feeling, but otherwise remained quiet. Again she hit him, leaving red marks on his supple flesh.</p><p>“You’re pathetic, you know. Making a mess everywhere and failing your trial because you’re horny”</p><p>Danny groaned in response as she degraded and abused him. </p><p>“Look at how much you enjoy this, you depraved fuck. What would the other killers think if they knew you got topped by a survivor?”</p><p>Danny’s head was spinning. What would they think? His face burned in shame as he imagined the other killers’ responses to learning his little secret. Feng was 5’4” and weighed maybe 120 pounds soaking wet. He, on the other hand, was 6’0 and 170 pounds of killer. He imagined what would happen if Evan walked in on them. The idea only turned him on more and he attempted to grind his hips into the mattress. </p><p>“Don’t you dare. This is a punishment” Feng said, followed by a particularly aggressive smack. Danny could only groan in response.</p><p>Over and over she hit him, Danny didn’t know how many times she had done it when she finally decided that she was done. Ten? Twenty? Fifty? He didn’t know.</p><p>His mind couldn’t focus on anything between the throbbing of pain and arousal. </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough of that for now” she said, softly but with unquestionable authority in her voice “I’m going to eat your ass until I see tears of desperation. Maybe if you behave I’ll let you finish, but don’t count on it. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am” Danny replied hoarsely.</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear” Feng cooed, rubbing his abused skin tenderly. </p><p>Kneeling behind him, Feng gently parted his legs. She did her best to subtly remove the vibrator and placed it on the end table beside them. The sudden sensation of emptiness caused Danny to wiggle a little bit, desperately wanting more stimulation.</p><p>“Stop” Feng demanded “next time I have to remind you, you’re getting more spanks. Okay?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am, I understand” Danny replied.<br/>
Feng wasted no time in burying her tongue between his cheeks.</p><p>“Ah fuck!” Danny cried out, only to be met with a sharp smack from Feng. He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out again.</p><p>Feng was not holding back, as she lapped at him like she was starving. Danny’s breathing was heavy and laboured as he tried to contain himself.</p><p>His cock twitched and throbbed with every luscious lick Feng graced him with. He felt as if he was floating due to how good he felt.</p><p>Slowing her assault, Feng resorted to slower, drawn out movements to tease him further. Danny grumbled softly in protest, but Feng ignored him. </p><p>Danny was pushing himself back on her, desperately trying to get more stimulation,but Feng was unrelenting and annoyingly patient.</p><p>“Behave” she warned between breaths.</p><p>Danny’s face was shoved into the pillow and he was fisting the bed sheets in futile attempts to contain himself as he tried to refrain from rocking himself back and forth over Feng’s tongue.</p><p>“Mmm...good boy. You’re being so good for me right now” Feng praised.</p><p>The only response was Danny’s heavy panting.</p><p>“Careful baby boy, if you’re too loud the Nurse might hear you breathing” Feng giggled</p><p>“Please…?” Danny pleaded breathlessly.</p><p>“Seriously?” Feng said, rolling her eyes “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet”</p><p>Danny sighed impatiently. </p><p>“Turn onto your back, I want to see see your face”</p><p>Doing as he was told, turning himself so that he was laying on his back. Feng eyed him up.</p><p>“Look at how hard you are! You’re literally leaking” Feng exclaimed, grinning deviously as she swirled the pad of her finger over the tip of his dick, collecting the dripping fluid.</p><p>“Ah! Fuck, Feng” Danny all but sobbed as he bucked his hips into her touch. </p><p>“What did I say about behaving?” Feng chastised</p><p>“Sorry” Danny choked out “it won’t h-happen again”</p><p>“Last chance”</p><p>Lowering her head, Feng took the very tip of Danny into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and suckling gently on the tip. Watching from beneath her lashes, she saw how Danny clenched his jaw and gripped the sheets with white knuckles. He was trying so hard for her, but she planned on pushing it.</p><p>Taking long, languid licks from base to tip, she watched as he scrunched his eyes shut and chewed on his lip. She watched his chest rise and fall as he tried to regulate his breathing. </p><p>Giving him a moment to breathe and cool down, she switched to massaging his thighs. As soon as his breathing became regular, she took his entire length down her throat in one gulp. It was fun for her to give him enough respite to catch his breath and then do something to make it hitch.</p><p>“Mmm...you taste so good” Feng moaned around him, causing Danny to moan out too.</p><p>“I love your dick” Feng moaned again, deliberately exaggerating herself to tease him further "or should I say my dick? Since it belongs to me now"</p><p>She began bobbing her head, sucking him off until his thighs quivered and he spluttered in an attempt to tell her that he was close. He didn’t need to tell her, she knew.</p><p>“You're so cruel” he groaned “I was so close!”</p><p>“I know sweetheart, this is your punishment, remember?” Feng said innocently.</p><p>“Yes…” Danny muttered.</p><p>She allowed him to take in a few deep breaths before she took him once more. Almost instantly he began to tense up. Feng withdrew and lightly licked the tip, swirling her tongue around and revelling in Danny’s desperate sob.</p><p>She had to hold his dick in place due to how violently it twitched at her touch. Danny squirmed underneath her, the oversensitivity of being denied nearly outweighing his overwhelming need to finish. He wasn’t sure if his body was trying to push into or away from her touch.</p><p>Feng noticed the twitching of his thighs and tensing of his abs, and decided to pause her torture to ensure that he didn’t finish.</p><p>“Please no!” Danny begged, voice cracking “I need you”. Feng smiled as she noticed the tears of frustration streaming down his face.</p><p>“Okay, I think you’ve earned it” she smiled, holding up the vibrator in her hand. Putting more lube on it, she slid it inside of him, turning it on the lowest setting. It was faint but very noticeable .</p><p>Danny looked relieved as he reached for his dick, but a hand caught him before he could stroke himself.</p><p>“Did I say that you could touch yourself?” Feng demanded, crawling on top of him and pinning him to the bed.</p><p>“I thought…” Danny trailed off.</p><p>“I asked you a question” Feng interrupted</p><p>“Uh, no ma’am. No you didn’t”</p><p>“Would you like more?” Feng asked.</p><p>“Yes please”</p><p>“Good boy, using your manners” Feng smiled, turning the vibrator up a notch, and watching as Danny lost himself.</p><p>He moaned and his muscles twitched as each vibration sent a wave of pleasure rippling through him. It was becoming very overwhelming very fast. Danny was shaking underneath her, back arched as he neared his release.</p><p>Feng turned the vibrator off.</p><p>Danny looked at her, frozen.</p><p>She laughed “I’m just kidding. You looked like a deer in headlights”</p><p>Danny sighed in relief, before gasping sharply when Feng turned the virbator back on and up to the third intensity level.</p><p>“Fuck!” Danny yelled, bucking his hips so hard that he knocked Feng off as he finally got his release. His mouth was agape and his muscles taut as a bowstring. </p><p>When he was finished, he collapsed back down onto the bed, eyes closed and smiling in a satisfied reverie.</p><p>"That's my boy" Feng whispered in his ear, kissing his temple.</p><p>Danny hummed in response, still captivated in his bliss.</p><p>"Rest now, I have another trial" Feng said, turning to the door "you owe me one"</p><p>"I will fuck you until you can't use your goddamn exhaustion perks" Danny chuckled. </p><p>"Worth it" Feng giggled as she exited the cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>